Cross Country With The PC and BB
by cliquefan4eva
Summary: The PC and BB have just gotten their drivers license. So what’s a better idea than going on a road trip?
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title: Cross Country with the PC and BB**

**Summary: The PC and BB have just gotten their drivers license. So what's a better idea than going on a road trip? Except for one **_**leetle **_**problem. The exes hate their exes. Meaning Massie and Derrick, Claire and Cam, and their scheming genius friends will not stop at nothing to get them back together. Let's the wheels get to rolling!**

* * *

Massie Block could not believe it. Her so called friend, Dylan Marvil, was following her through The Westchester, asking her to go on a _road trip _with the Briarwood Boys. "C'mon Mass," Dylan pleaded. "I promised Chris that I'd get everyone to come, and everyone has agreed except for you." "Even Kuh-laire?" Massie asked in disbelief. "Even Claire," Dylan affirmed. Massie paused for a moment. "Why did she agree to go? Last time we talked, she said if she ever saw Cam again, she would kill him, have him brought back to life, and kill him multiple times. "No, _you _said if you ever saw Derrington again, you would kill him, have him brought back to life, and kill him multiple times. Claire just agreed with you," Dylan corrected. "Well, I guess can't go then if you guys don't want Derrick dead," Massie said.

"OK, Mass. You forced me," Dylan said. Massie narrowed her amber eyes to slits and gave Dylan a look. "Well, Derrick said and I quote 'if she doesn't agree, tell her that I'll make a deal with her. If she survives the road trip sitting next to me, she wins five hundred bucks. If she doesn't survive, she owes me five hundred dollars. Un quote." Dylan gave Massie an innocent smile. Massie's eyebrow raised on its own, the way it did whenever she was offered a challenge."

"Well," Massie said coolly, "consider it done, done, and done." She stalked of towards Starbucks, where the rest of the PC was seated. "But there is absolutely no way in the world our parents are going to agree with five boys and girls together for a whole summer." Dylan all of a sudden became very interested in her cuticles. "They already agreed, didn't they?" Massie demanded. Dylan nodded guiltily. "UGGHHH," Massie let out a frustrated scream and stomped into Starbucks.

"Are you _trying _to kill me?" Massie asked. "I mean, I haven't been close to Derrington in four years, and suddenly, I'm spending my tanning time practically in his lap!" "Life isn't fair! Life is so not fair!" "Don't loose your cool, Mass," an amused Alicia said. She was obviously excited about the trip. But then again, why wouldn't she be. Her and Josh had been going out for four years, and hadn't broken up yet.

"Personally, I think I should get a thousand dollars for sitting next to him," Massie said. "You haven't won yet," Kristen reminded her. "I never lose," Massie deadpanned. She took a sip of the latte the waitress had just sat in front of her. "So I was talking to Kemp," Kristen said. "We leave in four days." Massie almost choked. "Excuse me? Four days? _Four _days? Four days is not enough time to get a whole summer wardrobe or get a mani and pedi that'd last for three months. This trip is running my life." "Relax Mass," Claire said soothingly. "I'm sure everything will go just fine." Massie rolled her eyes. _Nothing _went right if it was with the PC and BB.

* * *

Exactly four days later, after a lunch of apple slices and Waldorf salads, the PC and BB assembled at the Block Estate. Derrick leaned over and whispered in Massie's ear, "It's not too late to change your mind." His warm breath made Massie shiver as she shook her head.

Everyone's stuff had been loaded into the huge RV except for Massie's. "Man, Block, how much stuff did you bring?" Derrick huffed from behind an armful of Louis Vuitton luggage. Massie twirled a brunette curl on her finger and shrugged.

When at long last her stuff was in the luggage compartment, Kemp ordered for everyone to take a bathroom break. The plan was for them to be out of New York by the end of the day. Once inside, they would decide rather to go north or south first. Massie made sure Miami was in the itinerary, and they all wanted to go too Vegas, even though they wasn't exactly sure if they could.

Kendra and William Block were there to see them off. While Kendra spent time making sure everyone had their cell phones and credit cards, William was trying to convince them that he had cameras installed in the RV and that he would be able to see their every move. Massie talked her parents out of giving them "The Talk."

Finally, after twenty more minutes, everyone was ready to go. Massie made a point of staying away from her ex for as long as possible and walked alongside the PC as they made their way towards the huge vehicle. "You sure you can drive that big thing?" Alicia asked skeptically. "Surer than sure," Josh assured his girlfriend.

When Massie stepped in, it was as if she had entered another world. The RV's interior was a soft crème color. The leather seats were also crème. "Wow, does this place have a swimming pool?" Alicia joked. "Actually, it does," Kemp said. He led the way across the RV and sure enough, there in the middle of the floor was a pool. "I could get used to this," Dylan said with a nod of her head.

"OK!" Derrick clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "Today, we plan on getting out of the New York state, but we don't know if we should go north first, or south." "I don't care which way we go," Massie said. "As long as I get to go too Miami." "How about north first," Kristen suggested. "You know how the saying goes, save the best for last." "Who said south was better than north?" Chris asked. "How long are we going to sit here?" Kemp complained. "I want to get going." "That's another thing," Derrick said, staring at his clipboard. "Who's driving first?" "I'll go first," Josh said quickly. He snatched the keys away from Derrick. "Me first," Cam said, snatching them from Josh. "Do we get a chance to drive?" Claire asked, indicating her and the PC. The boys stared at each other. "Well, we didn't count on you guys wanting too," Derrick began. He looked up and caught Massie's Look. "But you can if you want," he finished in a rush. "Then I'll go first," Claire said. She plucked the keys from Cam's hand and walked back to the front of the RV.

Cam caught Derrick's eye and shrugged. "Be careful!" Cam called to her. Claire didn't respond. "I'll go next," Kristen said. "I'm taking a nap," Massie said. She took off in the same direction as Claire and plopped down in one of the seats, feeling surprisingly comfortable. Everyone followed her, plopping down in seats. "Here's a cover," Derrick said as he took a seat next to her. Massie gave him a small smile as she took the purple fabric from his hands. After turning the seat on vibrate and leaning it back, Massie closed her eyes. She could feel the RV moving below her. After three minutes she heard: "So north or south first?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

**So did you like or did you like it? **** Please, please, please, Review. That's right, click on the magic green button. Pleaaassseee. Do it for me?**


	2. The Highway Store

**Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own the Clique. Lisi does. (Lucky her)**

* * *

Three hours later, Massie woke up. Her back was aching and she could taste hair spray in her mouth. "Ehmagawd, where am I?" She jumped up and accidentally stepped on Derrick's foot. "Man, Block," Derrick groaned, just waking up himself. "Are you always this energetic when you wake up?"

Massie came back to her senses when she heard his voice. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, stepping off of his foot. Across from her lying on a couch, Alicia and Josh were cuddled together. Kristen was "helping" Kemp drive, Dylan and Chris was on another couch listening to his iPod, and Claire had disappeared into the bathroom.

"I'm bored," Cam announced from his perch on a table. "We could always sing road songs," Kemp suggested brightly. "Kemp, I've heard you sing," Alicia said. "Remember at the soccer game? People thought something was dying." "By people, you mean you and your glossy posse?" Kemp shot back. "No, duh," Alicia answered, and went back to cuddling with Josh.

"How about I Spy?" Massie suggested. "I Spy?" Dylan repeated. "You've been ruling BOCD for how long, and the best you can come up with is I effing spy?" "Do you have a better idea?" Massie asked. "Truth or Dare?" Claire asked, coming out of the bathroom. "I am not playing truth or dare in an RV," Alicia said. "Would You Rather?" Kristen asked. Derrick wrinkled his nose. "Too girly." "Well, how about we just sit here bored out of our minds?" Chris suggested sarcastically. "I second that motion," Kemp called.

"Did we decide if we were going north or south?" Massie asked, desperate to find something to talk about. "Well," Derrick said, showing her his clipboard and road maps. "It'd be easier if we start with the north first, so we should be in Philadelphia by tonight."

"Are we staying in a hotel?" Alicia asked. "Five star," Derrick confirmed.

"I need fresh air," Dylan said, fanning herself with her hand. "Can we puh-lease stop somewhere at a rest stop?" "Dylan, sweetheart," Chris said. "Have you looked out the window lately?" "No." Dylan drawled out the word. Chris grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a window. When she peered out, she saw nothing but dead grass, road, dead grass, road, and more dead grass. "This is torture!" Massie exclaimed, joining them at the window.

"The queens aren't done complaining," Derrick muttered. "Shocker." "Come see for yourself," Massie said, scooting over to make room for him. "I spy with my little eye an old dilapidated farmhouse," Alicia said. She and Josh had gotten up to look at the road from the other side. "You're not supposed to tell what it is," Josh said. "I wasn't playing the game," Alicia responded. "Hey look!" Claire had joined them at the window. "Isn't that a rest stop?" She pointed in the distance. And sure enough, there stood a tiny building with a sign that said: MOWRY'S REST STOP.

"Okay, this is something straight out of a movie," Alicia giggled. Dylan or Massie didn't care. They wanted out, and they wanted out now. "Stop the car!" Massie screeched, dashing to the front. "It's not a car," Kemp responded. "I don't care; just stop it so I can get out." "But if we stop now, we won't get to Philly by ten o clock." "Do I look like I care?" Massie screeched. "Just. Stop. NOW." "Okay, okay," Kemp said, pulling over. "But you're driving the last shift."

As soon as the RV stopped and the doors swung open, Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire crowded around trying to get out. Massie stepped out first, letting the wind ripple through her curls. "I feel free!" she sang, looking up at the sky. "This place is so cute," Claire giggled. She pulled out a digital camera and snapped a picture.

"It looks like those type of places that serves those huge cups of fresh from the barrel ginger ale that bubbles over the top," Alicia said. "I've always thought that was beer," Dylan said thoughtfully. Neither one made a move to enter the store.

"Are you guys just going to stand there?" Derrick asked. "Derrick?" Massie said sweetly. "Yes?" "Shut up." "Whatever you say, Princess," Derrick responded sarcastically. Massie just rolled her eyes and headed towards the store. "It's says open," Kristen said, pointing at an old sign. "In the movies, these types of stores are always open," Alicia informed them. "You watch way too many movies," Massie said.

Massie gripped the door handle firmly, and swung it open. The metal chain that had the sign hanging from it rattled against the door. The whole scene _was_ straight out of a movie and it was seriously making them shiver despite it wasn't anything close to cold out.

"Hello?" Massie called out, looking around the store. "Anybody here?" "Oohhh, look over there!" Claire squealed. "WHAT?!" the PC screeched. "Gummy feet!" Claire responded giddily. Massie rolled her eyes. "We're not here for candy, Kuh-laire, now c'mon." She led the way towards the back of the store. They were all walking in formation as if they were entering BOCD.

"Ehmagawd!" Dylan exclaimed, stopping suddenly. "What!" Massie screeched, seriously going to hurt her if she said it because she saw Luna Bars. "Look over there!" she whispered hoarsely pointing. "I don't see anything," Massie said, narrowing her eyes. "No! I saw it," Dylan insisted. "Well we are in a general store," Alicia said. "Aren't ghosts supposed to be lurking around?" "That's it," Kristen said. "I am outta here." She turned around to leave. "No," Massie said, yanking her arm. "We stand our ground." "_You _stand _your _ground," Alicia said. "In the movies," she began.

"Okay, I am seriously telling your parents to stop letting you watch movies," Massie said cutting her off. "No look, it's there again," Dylan said. She pointed in the direction of barrel full of brooms.

"EHMAGAWD!" they all exclaimed as a young child jumped out from behind the barrel. Massie stumbled over her heels, causing Alicia to bump into her. Alicia's leg tripped Dylan, who fell into Claire, who knocked Kristen down with her. "What is the meaning of all of this noise?" a heavy voice said above them. Massie squeezed her eyes shut before opening one eyelid. She found herself looking at a short plump woman with a green and white apron on. Clutching the woman's leg on either side were a boy and a girl. The little boy had on a pair of handmade pants and a beige vest. The little girl had on the same apron as her mom. "We're sorry," Massie said standing up and brushing herself off. "We kinda tripped over each other." "We're here to buy a few things," Alicia said.

The lady's eyes seemed to pop out of her head. "Buy? Buy?! You want to buy something?!" "Uh-huh," Massie said, nodding. She intercepted Alicia's gaze and shrugged. "Oh what a day!" the lady exclaimed. "What a wonderful and joyous day!" she clapped her hands together. To the two children she said, "Fred! Sally! Get the very nice customers some shopping baskets!" She turned towards the door she had come in through and yelled, "Frank! Get down here! We have customers!"

"What is all I here 'bout costomuz?" an old man with a toothpick in his mouth came running down some stairs. He noticed the PC standing there. "Oh lawd, Mary, what I tell you?!" the old man said. "I said right when Henry waz here, me and Mary gone get some costomuz today. And looky here kids," he turned to Fred and Sally. "Watch yo papa with these youngins here." He advanced towards the PC, who took a step backwards every time he took a step forwards.

Frank let out a belly laugh. "Ho, ho, ho, ho, no need to be 'fraid of papa Frank here. He aint gone do nothing." He let out another laugh. Alicia shuddered. "Was this in the movies?" Massie asked through clenched teeth. "Dylan, get ready to yell murder if something happen," Alicia whispered. "Now, now," Sally said. "Here go some shopping baskets." She handed each PC a barrel. "Now pick anything you want up outta here."

She led the way down one aisle. "Here we have all dry food. Cookies, crackers, chips, bread, and anything else you can think of." Every time she said an item, she dropped it in each of the PC "shopping baskets."

"On this aisle," she said leading them to another aisle. "We have clothes. Now won't they look charming in an apron?" she asked, turning to Frank. "Oh, yeah, Sally. Charming as them daisies in that field over at Nelly's," he agreed heartily. "Um, well, we don't really need any clothes," Massie began. But Sally didn't hear and picked up five aprons. "Now, now, I want you youngins to go right through there and put these on. You gone look beautiful I tell ya." "Lady, NO!" Alicia said. But Sally was dragging them towards a curtained room. "Now, now, it's gone be all right." She pushed them forward. "Now gone head put these here on." She handed each of them an apron.

Once inside the room, Alicia said, "Now there is absolutely no way in this life or the next am I putting on something that was handmade." "I am nawt wearing polyester," Dylan said. Massie looked ready to rip the apron up. "C'mon guys, it's not that bad," Claire said. But even she did not want to put it on. "I had to wear something like this in a school play before," Kristen said slowly. "All we have to do is let them see us wearing them, and then we change when we get back in the RV." "I am nawt getting naked in a bus full of boys," Massie said. "There are two rooms and a bathroom in the RV," Claire said.

Massie sighed. "Alright, but put the apron _over _your clothes. That way we won't be really wearing it."

After three minutes, the PC stepped out in their aprons. Alicia was saying over and over, "I'm wearing polyester, I'm wearing homemade polyester." It was enough to make her cry. "We rung up all your items," Sally said after complimenting the PC on how "bootiful" they looked. "Twenty dollars and fifty cents exactly." "Do you take credit?" Massie asked stepping forwards.

"Why, of course we take credit," Frank said. He bent down under a table and came back up. In his hand, he was holding a huge, old looking cash register. The sound it made when it slammed on the table made the Pretty Committee jump. Massie hurriedly swiped her AmEx while Sally dumped their items in the barrels again.

"Come again!" she sang happily as the PC grumpily grabbed their shopping barrels. "Don't count on it," Massie muttered. "C'mon, I have to get out of this stuff," Alicia groaned.

Massie pulled open the door again and let it slam. The PC came face to face with Briarwood Boys, who were all standing against the RV. They looked at the PC, eyes bugged out and mouths open. The old ripping-at-the-seams aprons and barrels made them look like women from the first colony. "Don't ask," Massie said as she and PC made their way back into the RV.

* * *

**Okay, there's the second chapter. I wanted to add some humor first so I did this chapter. Please review with you thoughts **

**Pic of the RV interior: ** .

**Pic of the exterior:**.


	3. Jumping To Conclusions

**Story Title: Cross Country with the PC and BB**

**Chapter Title: Jumping to Conclusions. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Clique, would I be here? Think about it.**

* * *

"Good evening everyone. This is your captain Derrick Harington speaking. We have docked at bay. I repeat, we have docked at bay." Derrick turned the loudspeaker off and looked around the silent RV. Massie was seated in the passenger seat next to him, Claire had actually fell asleep on the same couch as Cam, Josh and Alicia were on another couch, Dylan and Chris were laying in recliners, and Kemp and Kristen had disappeared into one of the rooms long ago.

Derrick turned the loudspeaker back on. "I repeat, we have docked-." He was cut off by a small hand smacking the microphone away. "Derrick, could you please shut up. Some people like to sleep at night." An irritated Massie turned to face him. "You just better be glad I drove your shift for you," Derrick responded. "Anyway, we're at the hotel." He pointed out of the window at a hotel that reminded them of the Plaza Hotel in New York City. "Wow, this really is a five star," Massie said awestruck. She stood up and stretched her body, letting her long brunette curls tumble over her shoulders. Outside, bouncers and valets were waiting patiently on glamorous looking people.

Massie walked towards the back of the RV and shook Claire first. "Kuh-laire," Massie said shaking her arm. "Wake up." The only answer she got was snoring. Massie glanced at Derrick. "Desperate times calls for desperate measures I guess," she said. Derrick shrugged. "WAKE UP NOW!" Massie screamed. "Where are the robbers?" Plovert called. "Call 911," Kemp said. Cam jumped up, knocking Claire down in the process. The pair went tumbling across the floor.

"You people have issues." Massie shook her head. "We're here at the hotel," Derrick announced. Alicia was the first one up to look out the window. "I can get used to this," she said as she watched a long black limo pull up. "Josh, sweetie, could you please get my Vera Wang carry on?" She batted her long eyelashes at him. "Your wish is my command, princess," Josh said. Massie couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy for Alicia and Josh.

After everyone had grabbed their luggage (more like after the guys grabbed everyone's luggage) they made their way out of the RV. "We look like the Brady Bunch," Massie grumbled. "I'm starving," Dylan said, clutching her stomach. "I need a bath," Alicia said. "I need sleep," Kemp said.

Derrick threw the RV keys at a valet and walked through the hotel's revolving doors. "Wow, this is place is ah-mazing," Alicia gushed. "Tell me about it," Massie said, brushing hair out of her eyes. "So how are we splitting up the rooms?" "I want a room with Chris," Dylan blurted. "I call Josh," Alicia said. "I got Kemp," Kristen said. "That leaves me, Claire, Cam and-," Massie stopped abruptly. All ten of them became silent. Massie could feel tears spring to her eyes. _Not now,_ she thought. _Just wait 'til you're in a bathroom, and then you can cry yourself an ocean and two irrigation systems_. "Wow," Kemp broke the silence. "Awwkwarrd."

"Kemp?" Alicia asked sweetly. "What?" he asked. "Remember when Duh-livia and Claire got into a catfight and Claire slapped her?" Alicia asked. "Yeahhhh," he drawled out the word. "And remember you said they looked liked they hurt?" "Yeah," Kemp said again. "Would you like to find out for sure?" she deadpanned, raising her hand. Kemp quickly shrunk behind Josh. "Dude, restrain your girlfriend," he said, Alicia glaring at him menacingly.

"Massie and Claire can share a room, and Derrick and Cam can share a room," Kristen said, breaking another awkward silence. Derrick nodded and walked over to the front desk. The gray headed man with a black tux on looked at them. "Awww, you poor kids," he said to them. "I'm sorry, but beggars are not allowed." Alicia jumped in front of the man. "Do beggars wear Ralph Lauren and have a father named Len Rivera?" she asked, glaring at the man. "You're Mr. Rivera's daughter?" the man asked, visibly paling. "Yes I am, and I'm tired and hungry and sweaty and dirty, and I WANT MY ROOM!"

"Okay, okay, whose name is the reservation under?" the man asked, flipping through a folder. "Harrington," Derrick said. "Five rooms."

"Yes, yes," the man nodded. He clicked at something on a computer. "Here are the keys," he said, dropping five keys on Derrick's hand. Five bellboys came out of nowhere and picked up their carry on's and duffel bags. Derrick dropped a key in Kemp, Josh, Chris, and Massie's hand. He kept one for himself and Cam.

"C'mon." Alicia led the way to the elevators. "What about the food," Dylan whined, leaning on Plovert. "Call room service," Kristen mumbled. Her eyes were shut tightly together. Kemp had his arm around her.

Massie felt so heartbroken. The one guy she loved was standing straight across from her, and the only thing she could do was look at his shoes.

Next to her, Claire was feeling the same way. The obvious tension in the elevator was too much to bear. She felt as if she was going to faint at any moment. "Where are we going? The penthouse?" Dylan whined like a three year old. "I'm hungry." "Yes, you told us, oh, only about a hundred times," Kristen said.

After a few minutes, the elevator opened. The Pretty Committee, the Briarwood Boys, and the bellhops stepped out of the elevator. Massie and Claire grabbed their luggage and walked down the hall too room 257. Across from them, Kemp and Kristen went into room 267, Josh and Alicia went into room 255 on their left, Cam and Derrick went into room 258, and Dylan and Chris went into room 266 next to Kris and Kemp.

Claire flung herself onto the king sized bed as soon as the door closed. "I am a failure," she breathed into the Egyptian silk. "Kuh-laire," Massie walked over to her friend. "It is nawt your fault. Any problems you have with Cam are entirely his fault and that heinous bitch Duh-livia." Massie rubbed her back soothingly and let her body fall to the bed. "_I _am a failure," she said. "I mean, I sit next to Derrington for twelve hours and then, BOOM, if I think about being within two feet of him, I may as well sign my death certificate."

In spite of herself, Claire giggled. "Are we going to sit here and talk about our issues with our exes?" she asked. Massie shrugged and gave a small smile. "How about, instead, we get cleaned up, change into our PJ's, order hot chocolate and croissants and watch a Grace Kelly movie?" she asked. "I heart that," Claire said, jumping up. "I get the bathroom first!" she called as she ran towards the bathroom. "Me first!" Massie giggled, chasing her. Claire jumped into the bathroom and pushed her back against the door, giggling. "Massie's going on a massiecre," she laughed. "Okay, you take a bath first," Massie called in. "I'm calling the restaurant." She pulled out the hotels' phone book out of a dresser drawer. Massie picked up the phone on the nightstand and called downstairs. From her end, Claire heard, "Hello?" Then, "A dozen croissants, tow mugs of hot chocolate, and a pitcher of water." And then, "Uh huh, that's it. Room 257. Thanks." She hung up the phone and yelled, "Done!"

Massie grabbed her carry on and pulled out a pair of purple Juicy pajama pants and lacy white wife beater.

Claire came out wrapped in a fleece robe. "That jet tub is wonderful," she breathed as she pulled out her carry on. Massie picked up her makeup removing soap, pajamas, and a brush and made her way into the bathroom. It really was amazing in there. There was a shower stall on the left and a jet tub on the right. The tile was black and white marble and the sink went along half of the wall. The smell of Claire's strawberry body scrub completed the scene. Massie felt a small smile creep up on her lips.

Outside the bathroom, Claire was running a brush through her long blonde hair. She fastened her hair into a high ponytail, the way she and the PC always did for movie nights.

"Kuh-laire," Massie called from the bathroom. Claire could hear the sound of the jet tub whirling. "Yes?" she called back. "The food should be here in a few more seconds. Listen out for it!" Massie yelled back. "Kay," Claire said. She added a swipe of lip gloss and right on cue, there was a knock on the door. Claire stood up and went to answer it. A fat man with tux on was holding a silver tray and a silver bowl. "Thanks," Claire said, taking the tray and bowl from him. "Here's your tip." She handed him a five dollar bill. "Keep the change."

Claire set the croissants and hot chocolate on the table and sat on the bed. Massie had taken out _To Catch a Thief _and _Rear Window_. Claire smiled and settled back on the bed. As much as she was looking forward to movie night with Massie, she still wished she could be watching it with Cam.

Massie came walking out of the bathroom wearing her pajamas. Her hair had been sprayed with Pink hair shine, and her hair had been fasted into an identical ponytail as Claire with a purple Scunci. "Let's watch _To Catch a Thief _first," Claire suggested, scooting over to make room for Massie. "Kay." Massie jumped into the bed and grabbed her hot chocolate. Claire jumped up and slid the movie into the DVD player. Massie dimmed the lights and grabbed a croissant. "I love Cary Grant," Claire sighed, taking a sip of hot chocolate. "Yeah, me too," Massie sighed back.

Three minutes into the movie, there was a knock on the door. The croissant that Massie and Claire had grabbed at the same time split as they both dropped. "I don't want to pause it," Massie whined. "I'll go see who it is," Claire said. She popped her half of the croissant in her mouth and slid off the bed, Massie's eyes following her the whole way.

Claire pulled open the door, and there stood…..Derrick Harrington, with his hands jammed into his pockets.

"MMMMM!" Massie screamed with her mouth closed. _I look like a circus freak_. She swallowed her mouthful of croissant and hot chocolate and smoothed back a loose curl. After dusting off her mouth, she forced herself to look up. "Oh, hey Derrick," she said, giving a small wave. "Didn't see you there."

The smile on Derrick's face was one of the biggest as he waved back at her. "Hey, Mass." Massie nodded at him. "So, um, would you like a croissant?" she held up one she had just taken a bite from. _Idiot much? _"Um, sure," Derrick said, frowning a bit. Massie jumped up and nearly ran to him. "Oh, oh, here, here, take it." She went back to the bed and picked up all of the croissants. "Take all of them. We don't mind. Right Claire?" Massie turned her gaze to Claire. "Riigghhtt," Claire said, her face frowning a bit.

Massie silently cursed herself.

"Actually," Derrick said, taking a bite from one of the croissants, "I want to speak to Claire for a moment." Massie raised an eyebrow. _Kuh-laire? _"Oh, oh well, Mass and I were watching a movie together," Claire said when she saw the look on Massie's face.

"Just for a moment," Derrick said. "Please?"

Claire looked at Massie. "Go ahead, I'll pause it," Massie said. "Thanks," Derrick said. "No prob," Massie answered. Derrick lingered in the doorway for a moment. Claire nudged his arm. "Oh, right, um good night Block." Massie blushed. _Awww, he called me Block._ "Night, Derrick," Massie said. Derrick and Claire walked back out into the hallway. Massie frowned for a moment as she watched them. What did Derrick want with Claire?

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" Claire asked. She and Derrick had gone downstairs to the bar, pajamas and all. Derrick took a deep breath. "I miss Massie," he blurted. "Yeah, I kinda figured that." Claire smiled. "So can you help me?" Derrick asked. "With what?" Claire responded. "I dunno. You're her best friend."

"Massie loves when people come and apologize to her," Claire said. "You want me to apologize to her?" Derrick asked. "I take it you're not one to do that," Claire said. She shook her head and laughed. "You and Massie are a perfect match."

Derrick smiled. "You think so?" he asked hopefully. Claire nodded. "I know so."

Claire sighed. "Look, I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but Massie misses you too." "She does?" Derrick asked. Claire nodded. "She does."

"Look, Derrick, if you want something, you have to go after it. You don't wait for someone to bring it to you. If Massie is what you want, then you have to follow your heart and seek what it wants." Before she knew it, Derrick had enveloped her in a hug. "I can see why Massie loves hanging around you," Derrick said.

"You know, when I first broke up with Massie, I never was fully over her. Everyday I would think about her, I would talk to the guys about her, I would get jealous every time I saw her with another guy, and basically I turned into Cam." Derrick chuckled until he realized what he had just said.

"Oops," Derrick said. "Sorry." "No, it's okay," Claire said. The look on her face said she was not okay. "So I'm guessing you haven't got over the big breakup yet either?" Derrick asked. Claire shook her head and wiped away a small tear. "You want to know something?" Derrick asked. Claire shrugged. "Cam hasn't got over you either. In fact, he told me tonight he wish you and him were still together."

"Yeah, but what we had is over not that he has Olivia," Claire said, her voice dripping venom when she said Olivia's name. "Haven't you heard?" Derrick asked. "Cam and Olivia broke up two months ago. I though for sure Alicia may have mentioned it."

Claire shook her head and wiped away another tear. "Can we not talk about this?" she asked. "Sure," Derrick said. "So, do you think Massie would take me back?" he asked hopefully. "It depends on the way you do it," Claire answered. "But I'm telling you, Massie is a sucker for an apology. It gives her a sense of power." "I can see why," Derrick answered. He stood up and left a tip for waiter. "C'mon, let's go back up." He led the way over to the elevators.

The pair rode in silence to the sixth floor. "So Cam wants me back," Claire said. Derrick nodded. "He's a good guy. You should give him a second chance." Claire shrugged in return.

There was another silence as they made their way back to the rooms. "See you tomorrow," Derrick said, giving her a small hug. "See you tomorrow," Claire replied. "Can you not tell Massie?" Derrick asked. "Can you not tell Cam?" Claire asked. She knew how to make a deal. "Our secrets are safe with each other," Derrick responded. He held his palm out and gave Claire a high-five before opening his door.

Claire stepped back into her room. Massie was snuggled up under a cover with her eyes closed. A frozen picture of Cary and Grace were on the TV screen. "Mass, are you still awake?" Claire asked. Massie's eyes popped open. "Yeah, I'm awake," she said. She scooted over to make room for Claire on the bed and handed her a cover. "So, what did you and Derrick talk about?" Massie asked when she realized Claire wasn't going to tell her.

"Oh, nothing," Claire answered. "Just, never mind, nothing," she said. "Oh well, it's 'kay," Massie said. That's what she said, but truthfully, she wasn't okay. She had heard Derrick and Claire talking outside their door. She'd heard Derrick say their secrets were safe with each other. And she'd heard the smacking noise, which, to her, sounded like a kiss. It all pointed to one thing.

But Derrick and Claire didn't like each other, did they?

* * *

**So that's it for now. I there a certain place you'd like the PC and BB to visit. If you do, REVIEW. Please, please, please? Do it for me? And make sure you go and check out my new story: **_**What To Expect When Massie's Expecting. **_**The first chapter is posted. And again, please REVIEW!**


	4. The Pretty Comittee Doesn't Do Camping

**Story Title: Cross Country with the PC and BB**

**Chapter Title: The Pretty Committee Doesn't Do Camping… Or Do They? **

**OMFG! How long has it been? A month? A month and a half? **_**Two months**_**? I apologize x infinity. This story just slipped from my grasp, but my fans still reviewed. To this day I am still getting reviews for this story. You guys have been keeping my fingers alive ****. Once again, I am sooo sorry for the uber late update. But Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

**Annnd ACTION!**

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads!" An over perky Dylan burst into Room 257 and jumped in the middle of Massie and Claire's bed.

"How many cups of coffee have you had already?" Massie groaned. She pulled a pillow from behind her and threw it at Dylan. "Five!" Dylan shouted. She picked up the pillow and bopped Massie with it.

"What time is it?" Claire murmured. "It's 7:15 exactly," Kristen said, walking into the room. "7:15?!" Massie screeched. "Seriously, I need my beauty rest." She pulled her DIVA AT REST eye mask back down. "Sorry, Princess, but we have a tight schedule and need to get going." Kemp walked into the room.

"Fifteen more minutes," Massie said. "That'd be 7:30." "No, we need to get going by 7:30," Derrick said, appearing in the doorway. "But we're sleepy," Massie whined. "Drink five cups of coffee," Dylan suggested. "You could always sleep on the road," Josh said. "I don't wanna leave," Massie said. "Well, isn't that just too bad," Derrick said.

"You have ten seconds to get up," Josh said. "And if I don't?" Massie challenged. "I have a bottle of water," Derrick said. "You wouldn't!" Massie screeched. "Try me," Derrick responded.

"Where are we going next?" Claire asked. "Grand Rapids, Michigan," Cam answered. Massie wrinkled her nose. "Why Michigan?" she asked."We have tickets to a Paramore concert and backstage passes," Josh mentioned.

"We're up!" Claire screamed. She and Massie jumped up at the same time and ran towards the bathroom. "I got the jet tub!" Massie yelled as the door slammed shut.

Alicia appeared in the doorway as soon as the water started. "I envy them," Dylan said. "They didn't even need the coffee."

*** * ***

One hour later, Massie and Claire came out the bathroom. "Well, just imagine if you had gotten up at 7:30," Chris said. "It is 8:15, we need to get going," Cam said, looking at his watch. "But we haven't ate," Massie said. "Do we look like we care?" Kemp asked in a Massie voice. "Kemp, I swear you really want that slap, don't you?" Massie said.

"Derrick, you want to restrain her?" Kemp asked, looking at Derrick. "Look, people, I want a stress free day with no arguments, no fighting, no road rage, no drama, just a straight shot too Ohio," Derrick said, rubbing his head.

It was silent for a full ten seconds. "Now, what are the odds that that will actually happen?" Chris asked. Derrick grinned. "I can dream." "Can we get going?" Josh asked. "But I'm hungry," Massie whined. "Fine, five minutes to get something and you eat on the road," Derrick ordered. He said it with such authority Massie couldn't help but obey.

"I can go and get breakfast, Mass, and you can get everything packed up," Claire suggested. Massie shrugged. "Sure," she responded, waving her hand in the air mindlessly. Clair chuckled to herself and walked out of the room.

The hallway was empty, and Claire found the silence comforting. She was positive that for the next two months, it would be nothing but total chaos.

Claire was still lost in her thoughts as the elevator dinged her arrival to the lobby. She stepped forward absentmindedly, twirling a blonde curl on her finger. She giggled at what she probably looked like in third person POV; a giggling, ditzy, blonde. She was unusually giddy this morning.

Right as she was about to step out of the elevator section, Claire collided chest first into a person. And from the hardness of the chest, Claire guessed it was a male person. A hand shot out and grabbed her, steadying her before she could fall to the linoleum.

Claire swept her hair out of her eyes and looked up. It was a male person, alright. A certain male person with one green eye, one blue eye, and messy brown hair. Claire felt as if all air had been sucked out of her lungs. Her light blue eyes widened and her palms began sweating.

Cam seemed to have been just as surprised. "Um, hey," he said, clearing his throat. Claire offered him a small smile and he smiled back. "What are you doing down here?" Claire asked. Cam chuckled. "I thought I could ask you the same thing," he said.

Claire smiled again. "Breakfast, actually," she responded. "Mass and I haven't eaten yet." "Well, you're in luck," Cam said. He lifted up his right hand. Two black, plastic containers were stacked on top of each other and two packets of plastic spoons and forks on top the containers. "A bagel with cream cheese and strawberries for Massie, waffles with extra syrup for you, and lattes for the both of you." He smiled at Claire's surprised expression.

"And how did you know to get all that?" Claire smirked. She'd always thought guys were more romantic when they cooked for their girlfriend (not that she was his girlfriend), but buying it counted too, she figured. "How long has it been?" Cam asked, cocking his head to the side. "Five years since we all met? Years of coed sleepovers, you would think all of us knew what you guys ate."

Claire smiled. "I doubt they are that observant," she responded. She reached out and took the carton of lattes from Cam. "And oh, sorry for the run in earlier," she said. A blush rose up onto her cheeks. Cam noticed the blush and just smiled. "That's okay. No harm done."

Claire smiled again. Her palms started sweating even more than before, and she silently cursed herself. All of a sudden, it seemed very, very, silent. And very, very uncomfortable. "Um, I think we should get back," Claire said quietly. Her eyes were trained on everywhere but Cam's eyes. "Yeah, sure," Cam drew out the word.

If there was something Claire hated most in the world, it had to be awkward moments. Especially when they involved ex crushes. As she and Cam made their way to the elevator, Claire felt a tingling sensation at the bottom of her feet. She had had the same feeling when she'd first met Cam. Ahhh, memories.

Cam decided to break the awkward silence between them. "You know," he said, "there's no way we're going to make it to Ohio by tonight." Claire checked her watch. It was already ten minutes to nine. "It depends," she responded. "If we ride until, like, midnight, then maybe we can reach Ohio."

Cam groaned. "I hope we don't have to ride that long." "Agreed," Claire murmured. The elevator dinged their arrival to the fifth floor and the metal doors slid open. The duo found themselves staring into the faces of their eight best friends, luggage in tow.

"Um," Kristen attempted. Claire eyes instantly bugged when she realized what her friends were thinking. At the same time, so did Cam. "Oh, no, we were just getting breakfast," he hurriedly explained. "Actually, Cam was getting breakfast," Claire interrupted. "We ran into each other," Cam added.

Massie's eyebrow was practically on her hair line by now. "No one was accusing," she smirked. To Claire, she mouthed: I want _all _details later. A blush crept up onto Claire's face as she attempted to smile at Massie. The rest of the PC and boys piled into the elevator and Derrick pressed the lobby button.

"So where's breakfast?" Massie asked. "Here," Cam called, holding up the containers. "And here are the lattes," Claire added. Another silence followed. "How long does it take to get to the lobby?" Alicia complained, rocking back and forth on her heels. Kemp held his watch out to her. "Well, in exactly twenty seconds, it will be exactly one minute since we got in here." Alicia glared at him and slapped his arm away.

_Ding!_ The elevator sounded. "Lobby," Derrick announced. "You guys go on outside. I'll check us out." He headed for the front desk while everyone else headed for the automatic doors the other way.

"It feels so nice and breezy," Dylan sighed once they had exited the hotel. "That's because it is nice and breezy," Massie said, sipping on her latte.

Josh unlocked the RV and they all stomped inside in a single file line. Massie took a seat in the front and glared at the empty seat next to her, wishing she'd never agreed to Derrick's bet. But then again, she thought with a smirk, Derrick had a bad history with bets, most of them which he lost. "Ready to give up yet?" a voice whispered into her ear. Massie jumped ten feet in the air. "Derrick!" she screeched, slapping him on his arm. "Do _nawt _sneak up on me like that ever again!"

Derrick laughed and leaned back in his seat, smirking. Massie wanted nothing more than to wipe, no, _smack_, it off. "You really shouldn't get your temper high," Derrick said. "You still have two months to go." "That's assuming that you win, which I highly doubt," Massie fired back. Derrick just shrugged.

Massie picked up her breakfast container and tore the lid off. She picked up one of the bagels, tore a piece off, and popped it into her mouth. A few moments later, Massie felt someone's gaze on her. She turned her head to the right and caught Derrick's eyes. "I would appreciate it if you didn't watch me eat," Massie said. "Why not?" Derrick asked. "It makes me uncomfortable," Massie mumbled.

"Okay," Derrick shrugged. He pulled his iPod out and stuck his earphones in his ears. Massie turned back to her breakfast. She could hear the sounds of _Good Girls Go Bad _by Cobra Starship through his earphones. Humming along to the song, Massie finished her bagel. She set the container down on the small table next to her and leaned over to study Derrick.

His eyes were closed shut, and his arms folded across his chest. His floppy blonde hair fell into his face, but it made him look cute. Massie smiled at him and leaned back in her seat. After closing her eyes, she continued to hum along to his iPod.

No one noticed Derrick open his eyes and glance at her. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes again. He could definitely see her with him before the summer was over.

* * *

Three tollbooths, two bathroom breaks, one restaurant stop, five arguments, two gas stops, and nine hours later, everyone was beat. Massie stomped around the RV, scowling at anyone who looked at her.

Josh, who was currently driving, yawned in his seat and struggled to keep his eyes open. "How many more hours 'til we reach Michigan?" Massie asked. "At least three more hours," Derrick replied form his seat. "Someone, just kill me now," she said, slipping into her seat. "Gladly," Kemp muttered.

"Why don't we stop for the night?" Claire suggested softly. One look outside the window at the vacant highway was all Massie needed to give an instant no. "Anyone who spends the night out here is insane," Massie declared.

"We don't necessarily have to stay _outside_," Derrick said thoughtfully. "No, no, no, and no," Massie said. "I am not spending the night inside here with _you guys_," Alicia agreed. "It could work," Cam said. "There are two rooms in here, a pullout couch, and a sofa than can turn into a bed."

Everyone turned to look at Massie and Derrick for a decision. "No," Massie said firmly. "I say yes," Derrick yawned. To Josh, he yelled, "Pull over!" Two minutes later, the RV came to a stop, and Josh turned it off.

"I can't believe you!" Massie screeched. "Listen," Derrick sighed. "We stay here overnight and start fresh in the morning." "We're sleeping on the _road_," Massie pointed out. "Where gypsy's, hobos, and rattlesnakes live." "You have a wild imagination, Block," Derrick said. Massie ignored him. "You're afraid of hobos?" Kemp laughed. "Shut up," Massie glared at him.

"Besides," Derrick pointed out, "it's far too dangerous for any of us to be driving while we're this sleepy." "But," Massie protested. Derrick raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms over his broad chest. Massie closed her mouth and pouted. It was a very cute pout, Derrick noted.

"Does the Queen Bee surrender?" Chris joked. Massie glared at him and he instantly became interested in his iPod. "You know what? Fine. Let's go ahead, and risk our lives sleeping on the road," Massie said. "Dramaa Queeen," Kemp said in a low sing song voice under his breath.

"Okay, everyone, time to get in our PJ's," Derrick called. "Yeah, sure, whatever" were the response he got, and he couldn't help but grin. The PC and BB made there ways into the bathroom and two bedrooms. All of the doors closed simultaneously with a loud thud. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Massie snuggled deeper under her cover and closed her eyes. She had claimed the pull out bed and let Dylan, Chris, Kemp, and Kristen take the bedrooms. Alicia, god bless her, had instantly noticed how awkward it would be if Massie, Derrick, Claire, and Cam all slept outside a room together, so she had turned Dylan's and Kristen's offer to share a room. Everyone was now sleeping soundly, except for Massie that is.

Despite the heat, Massie visibly shivered. Never in a million years had she thought she'd be in her current predicament. She rolled over to her right and stared at Alicia's beautiful face. Counting the many perfections on her face didn't work, and neither did counting how many times Derrick groaned in his sleep.

Massie sighed. It seemed as if her every thought was about Derrick nowadays. The guy had broken her heart, for God's sake! And just two nights with him and she already felt something. She tried to convince herself that it was nothing and she was just in over her head. _Yeah, right_, her inner voice contradicted her. Massie rolled her eyes. Of course God would be so cruel to give her a conscience.

Twenty minutes later, Massie eyes were finally drooping and shutting on there own. And that's when she heard it. A small scratching sound. Massie's eyes popped open. She held her breath and for a while, the only noise was her heart thumping. She began drifting back to sleep, only to be woken up again by the sound again.

"Either there's something outside or I'm going crazy," Massie muttered to herself. She wasn't taking any chances. She stood up, slipped her feet into her purple Juicy slippers and padded softly over to the chaise where Derrick was.

"Derrick," she whispered. "Derrick," she tried again, this time a bit louder. No answer. She leaned down and hissed into his ear, "Derrick!" "Hmm?" he responded. "Wake up," Massie said, still shaking his shoulder. "Go to sleep," Derrick muttered. "I can't," Massie whined. Derrick opened his eyes fully. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Right now?" Massie responded. "Trying to get your behind to listen to me."

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Derrick asked. "I heard something," Massie admitted. Derrick snorted. Massie slapped his arm. "Oww, Block," Derrick groaned. "If you wanted to play rough, all you had to do was ask."

"Uch, you disgust me," Massie said. "Then why are you holding on to me like I'm your lifeline?" Derrick smirked. Massie glared at him but made no move to move her hand. "I'm scared," she whimpered. Derrick's face softened. She really did look frightened, like a little girl who thought there were monsters under her bed.

"Why are you scared?" Derrick asked in a softer voice. "There's something outside. Scratching," Massie responded. "Block, I'm pretty sure that if something wanted to harm us, it wouldn't sit outside scratching the side of the RV," Derrick said.

"So?" Massie asked. "Maybe it's planning a mass destruction plan." Derrick looked at her as if she had gone mad. "Fine then," Massie grumbled. "You don't have to believe me." She turned on her heel and stomped back to her bed.

Ten minutes later and she still hadn't fallen asleep. "I have insomnia," she declared out loud. "That, you do," a voice said next to her. Massie's head snapped up in surprise. "I thought you went back to sleep," Massie said. "I couldn't with all your tossing and turning," Derrick responded. He started climbing into the bed.

"What are you doing?" Massie shouted. "Shhh, Block," Derrick commanded. "You already woke me up. Don't make everyone else suffer the same fate." Massie's heart was racing. "Get out of my bed," she ordered. "Relax, I'm just trying to help you sleep," Derrick said. He lied down on an extra pillow and crossed his arms over his chest. "How am I going to relax when you're in my bed," Massie said. "It's just going to make me more nervous." Derrick looked at her pretty face and smiled softly. "I make you nervous?" he asked, his eyes shining. _At least he didn't smirk_, Massie thought.

"Forget I said anything," Massie muttered. She lied down slowly and turned to face his bare chest. "Why don't you have a shirt on?" Massie asked. "I sleep in the nude," Derrick responded. Massie's heart thumped some more. "You do have on pants, don't you?" Massie asked in wavering voice. Derrick smirked. "Yes, I have on pants." Massie breathed in relief.

A few minutes later, Massie said, "It would be more comforting if I saw your face." Without a word, Derrick rolled over and looked at her. "You should smile too, or at least take the scowl off your face," Massie said. Derrick laughed. "You really surprise me, Block," he murmured. Massie blushed deeply; glad that he couldn't see it.

Derrick absentmindedly wrapped his arm around Massie and she lied her head down on his shoulder. The smell of Drakkar Noir was almost intoxicating. It took no less than ten minutes to fall asleep. Derrick, who had planned on getting up as soon as she fell asleep, found his self entranced with the girl sleeping in his arms. After a few minutes of musing over her, Derrick succumbed to his sleepiness. He hugged Massie closer to himself, breathed in her Chanel No. 19, and promptly fell asleep. Not one thought of what the next morning would bring enter his mind.

* * *

**Annnd CUT! Did you predict what was going to happen in this chappy? Were you expecting something else? Was this chapter satisfying? Did I do justice to all those absent weeks and unsatisfied fans? OK, enough with the questions now. I have made two stories in the past few weeks. One, Home Alone with a Baby; and two, Roman Romance. Go check them out. They're on my profile page. Now please review this chapter. I need to be positive that you're still interested in this story. So go on and click the-used-to-be-magic-green-button-but-is-now-a-link-on-a-single-line and show me some love! **** Toodles, darlings. REVIEW **** Now enough nagging. But I'm serious. I want reviews. Okay, I'm going now. Bye byez! **


	5. Stranded!

**Ohmigod you guys! It's been soooo long! I missed you all and your lovely reviews and writing this story! Even during my absence, you guys still reviewed, so I had to update for you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter and forgive me because I still love you guys!:) Expect another update soon, and on my other stories!**

…

Alicia was the first one up. She flipped over onto her back and stretched out arms and legs. "Wake up, Mass," she yawned. She reached over to shake her friend. Instead of feeling the silk material of Massie's tank top, Alicia's hand met something rock hard. Her hand paused and hovered over the bums. _What the hell?_

Placing her hand back on the surface, Alicia paused. It felt really hard. She moved her hand. And bumpy. And tight. Like…

Alicia paused as her brain cleared. Like abs! Man abs at that.

Alicia yelped and snatched her hand back. She looked over onto Massie's "bed" and yelped again. There, sleeping peacefully was Derrick Harrington, his arm wrapped protectively around the waist of none other than Massie Block. Her thin arm was draped around his torso and her face was buried into his shirtless chest. His was buried in her curls. They actually looked cute together.

_Wow_, Alicia thought. _I wonder what I missed last night._

The door to one of the rooms opened and Dylan and Kristen trooped out wearing matching shorts and tanks. "Morning Leesh," Kristen yawned. Dylan gave a wave and continued right on to the kitchen. A few moments later: "Who ate the rest of my Luna bars?"

Her shout jolted Claire out of Dreamland. "God, Dylan, keep it down will you?" Kristen hissed. Claire muttered something and pulled a pillow over her face. Kristen walked over to where Alicia was now sitting staring at Massie's bed in awe.

"Why are you looking at Mass like," Kristen said. She stopped short. Then, "Oh." A smile broke out onto her face. "Wow, when did this happen?" "I dunno," Alicia said. Dylan came walking out the kitchen with a bagel. "What are you guys looking at?" she asked. She stepped over to where her friends were sitting. Her reaction was pretty much the same as Kris and Leesh.

It took less than five minutes for the trio to wake everyone else up to witness the unpredictable sight that was Massie and Derrick curled up together.

"I feel like a peeping Tom," Claire said. Alicia pulled out her phone and hurriedly snapped a picture. Everyone turned to look at her. "What?" she asked defensively. "We should, like, wake them," Dylan said in her too loud morning voice. It was loud enough to rouse Derrick from his sleep.

He blinked twice, stared up at his friends, stared back at Massie sleeping peacefully at his side, then back up his friends, and then back down at Massie. "What the hell do you want?" Derrick groaned, falling back into his pillow. He prodded Massie's side with his hand, waking her up.

"It's not what it looks like," Massie said exasperatedly when Derrick explained everything to her. "Something came up last night, I couldn't sleep, and Derrick came to… comfort me. That's all."

"What kind of something?" Josh asked. Massie felt her cheeks suffuse with heat as she remembered last night. In her defense though, hobos were known to break into cars on the side of roads. "None of your business," Massie said. The rest of the PC and the boys looked at each other. It was easy to see what they were thinking. "_Ohmigod you guys_!" Massie screeched. "Get your minds _out _of the gutter! Not that kind of something!"

Apparently, Derrick thought that the whole situation was funny, since that he was laughing next to Massie. Massie felt her heart ache when she looked at him. He was just _so _freakin' _adorable_.

"C'mon guys, we need to get a move on," Cam announced. He stretched, flexing his biceps, and headed to the kitchen. "Yeah, we need to be outta here by 9," Chris said, following Cam. Alicia sighed, clearly annoyed that the topic was over and she wouldn't be having anything new to gossip about. Massie just rolled her eyes and stood up. She grabbed her carry on and followed Dylan to the bathroom. It was going to be a long day.

Trees. Road. Dust. More trees. More road, more dust. "Are you sure this is the right interstate?" Claire called to the front of the bus where Derrick was driving and Massie was sitting. "I keep asking the same thing," Massie said. "I told you guys to just listen to the GPS," she continued. During their drive, the boys had insisted that taking a different highway would get them to their destination faster. The girls weren't so sure, but because none of them could read a map, they had gone along with it.

"I swear to god, if you guys have me lost, I'll sue," Alicia shouted. She peered out the window. "Ehmagawd! Is that a snake?" she shrieked. "There aren't snakes this far up north," Josh rolled his eyes. Alicia sniffed but didn't respond.

Massie pulled her Chanel glasses over her eyes to block out the sun and stared out the window. After that awkward morning, she was barely able to look at Derrick. She still liked him, there was no denying that. Now the only thing was, she had to figure out if he liked her back, and then there was that thing with Claire…

Massie rubbed her temples. She was over thinking. She usually left that sort of thing to Kristen. Massie grabbed her iPod and pulled them into her ears and turned on _We R Who We R, _her new favorite song. Why couldn't the day be over already?

Massie had began dozing off in her seat. She closed her eyes and then, "I think we're lost." "What?" every member of the PC shrieked. Dylan fell dramatically into Chris's arms. "Calm down, I'll just use the GPS," Derrick said. He started to pull over to the side of the road, not that anyone was on it anyway.

Then, _Boom, Pshhh, Screechh! _"Derrick," Massie began calmly. "You better not tell me that-," she was cut off. "Our tire just busted," Derrick announced. There were groans from everyone in the bus. "I'll just call AAA," Cam sighed. After a few seconds, he announced, "No signal!" Everyone pulled out their phones. Massie grabbed her iPhone and checked. "None for me either," she said. "Negative," Kristen said. "Same," said Dylan. One by one, everyone confirmed that they had no service.

"Well, looks like we'll be here for a while," Derrick groaned, rubbing his temples. He climbed out and began walking down the road with his phone in the air. "Derrick, buddy system," Kemp hollered and ran to catch up with him. "This just sucks," Massie groaned. First she had to come on this trip, now she was stranded. Could the day get any worse?


	6. Truces and Slowly Falling

**A/N: I know it's been a while, and I don't have a good excuse for that, but I am going to let you guys know what delayed me. I have a very crappy computer that messes up periodically (I will be getting a new one soon this week hopefully). I did a system reboot which restores your computer back to its original state, and in the process wiped off ALL of my documents, including school work, my stories, and my fanfic chapters. I was able to save SOME of my documents to one of those USB thingys, but unfortunately not the next chapter of CCWTPCABB. The original chapter for this was already 5 and half pages long, and I'm not sure if I will be able to make this just like the original but I will try. Anywho, on with the story.**

**SHOUTOUT: To pinky456 who kept me going with writing the next chapter with her messages. I love to hear from you guys and she's a really big fan of my stories. She messaged me 3 times to write chapter 6, so this is for her! **

…

"I have good news and bad news," Derrick said as he and Kemp reentered the bus. Everyone had stripped down to the bare minimum; the guys shirtless and their shorts and the girls in their tank tops and short shorts. The girls' hair was in either in messy buns or high ponytails. Everyone had kicked off of their sandals which were now pushed to the side.

"Good news first man," Cam said from his spot on the floor. He was sprawled out, hoping that the floor would cool him off, but it was just as hot as the seats. "The good news is that we got in touch with Triple A and they're on their way," Kemp said. "The bad news is they won't be here for another three hours." Everyone groaned. "Just great," Massie whined.

"I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news," Cam began. "Derrick already took that title," Massie interrupted. Derrick gave her a dirty look. "As I was saying," Cam said, "I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, but we can't run the air unless the bus is on." There was a pregnant pause. "Well, this just sucks," Plovert said. "It blows," Dylan agreed with her boyfriend.

"How are we going to survive in this heat for 3 hours?" Claire asked, the horror of dying a slow, heat induced death evident on her face. "I'm hungry," Alicia whined. "I told you to eat when we stopped," Josh shrugged. Alicia wrinkled her perfect nose. "I don't think McDonalds count as real food. Even their salad is loaded with calories."

"No use of arguing," Derrick said tiredly dropping in his seat. Claire stood up. "I think I'm going to go look for a store or something," she said. She stepped out of the bus before anyone could stop her. Not that they would have, considering they were too hot to do anything. "I'll go with her," Cam quickly volunteered. He stood up and pulled on his sandals and followed Claire.

Outside, the heat was brutal. Cam ran to catch up with Claire who was blatantly ignoring his calls to her for her to wait up. "Didn't you hear me?" Cam panted when he finally caught up to Claire. His tongue felt like he'd spent the last two hours eating cotton.

"I heard you," Claire answered shortly. "Why didn't you stop?" Cam asked, feeling annoyed. Claire shrugged and picked up her pace again.

"You know, you can't ignore me forever," Cam said frustrated. "Yes, I can," Claire said. "Can't we at least talk for five minutes? That's all I'm asking." Claire shrugged again, so Cam took that as permission. "Look, I know what I did was wrong," he began. Claire cut him off. "No, I don't think you do," she muttered. Cam gave her a 'let me finish' look. "I've apologized since then, and I've tried my hardest to be friends with you." "That kind of thing just doesn't go away with apologies," Claire said, her face twisted into an expression of hurt.

"Can we at least call a truce?" Cam asked. He was getting desperate. Claire shrugged. "It's better than ignoring each other. But let me get one thing straight, we're not friends." Cam shrugged. "I can live with that."

Claire sighed. "I think it's best if we head back. There's obviously nothing here." She turned around, but was met with an entirely unfamiliar scene. "Um, where are we?" she asked. Cam eyes widened. "I guess we forgot to look where we were going while we talked," he winced. "We're lost?" Claire shrieked. "Sort of," Cam said. Claire groaned. "Could this day get any worse?" "Maybe, so don't jinx it," Cam warned. "Come on." He led the way down one road. Claire sighed and started walking after him.

…...

Back in the bus, Massie was positive they were about to die. "It's so hot," Kristen groaned. "I'm sweating in places I didn't even know I could sweat in," Josh moaned. "I don't want to die," Alicia murmured sleepily. "I love you mom," Dylan murmured, her eyes closed. "I think we're all being a bit dramatic," Derrick said. Massie glanced at him and hurriedly looked away. His impressive (cough cough rock solid cough cough) abs were way to tempting.

"What time is it?" Kemp asked. Derrick checked his watch. "2:30," he read. "Help should be here in 30 more minutes." "It seems like an eternity since we've been here," Massie groaned. "Time flies when you're sweating up a storm," Plovert remarked.

Suddenly, Alicia bolted right up. "Where's Claire and Cam? They should have been back by now." Everyone was silent at that. "I hope they're okay," Dylan bit her lip, looking like she was gonna cry any minute now.

…

"How are you holding up back there?" Cam called behind him where Claire was lagging behind. Her response was a loud groan. "I need to stop for a minute," she panted. She slipped down onto the road and jumped right back up. "Crap, that's hot," she hissed, glaring accusingly at the road. "Let's just keep walking," Cam said, licking his parched lips.

They continued down the road once again.

…

"This is getting ridiculous!" Massie shouted. Everyone was becoming anxious. They were thirsty, tired, sweating up a storm, and worried about Cam and Claire. "Calm down, Block," Derrick said. "I can't calm down," Massie said. "My best friend could be dying of heat stroke right now." "So could mine," Derrick said. "Nice way of showing that you're worried about him," Massie remarked. Derrick just rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"I think this would all be a lot more bearable if you two didn't bicker like an old married couple." Josh teased. Massie shot him a death glare. "I don't know _why _I agreed to come on this stupid trip anyway," she hissed.

Derrick smirked. "Please, Block, we all know you couldn't resist being around me for _too _long."

…

Luckily, Triple A did come within the next 30 minutes. And luckily, they had a pack of water bottles with them. "If he wasn't so old and greasy looking, I'd kiss him," Dylan grinned, nodding towards the worker who'd gave them the water. "Cam and Claire still aren't back yet," Massie said, nibbling on her lower lip. "They'll be back soon, trust me," Derrick said. He dumped the water over his sweaty body and shook his head to get the excess water out. Massie groaned, averting her eyes as a water droplet slip from his neck, down to his abs before disappearing in a strictly forbidden place. She walked away from the group to try to get her racing heart in order.

"You kids are lucky," one of the Triple A guys remarked. "It's not easy to survive in this kind of heat."

Just then, a frazzled looking Cam and heat stricken Claire arrived on the scene. "We're back," Cam grinned weakly, gesturing to himself and Claire. After getting over the initial shock of them still being alive, Massie nodded approvingly at Claire. "Nice tan," she said, flashing her a thumbs up.

"Well, looks like we're back in business!" Josh yelled from the steps of the bus. "Let's go team!" Alicia rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's soccer related remark.

Claire and Cam started towards the bus first with Derrick and Massie bringing up the rear. "Ladies first," he said, grinning like a shark. "Get a move on." He lightly tapped her but and winked at her. Massie nearly stumbled over her own feet from surprise, and from a strange pulling sensation in her heart. It was official then

Derrick Harrington was going to be the death of her.

…

**I'm back! Who missed me? :D I know missed you guys reviews. I'm surprised people are still interested with what little I've been updating. But have no more fear, I'm here (: And the story is saved and will be getting more chapters soon. So, thanks for reading and review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Here we go (: Hope you guys like!**

….

Massie was hiding. Well, not hiding, just waiting in a secret place until she could get away without Derrick knowing…. Oh forget it, yes, she was hiding. Massie growled under her breath. This is what she'd been reduced to; having to hide from Derrick. She cursed him under her breath. He always insisted on infringing upon her personal space, engaging her in conversation, and just basically consuming her every waking (and sleeping) thought.

"You Got it Bad" would have been appropriate right about then.

The PC and BB clans were currently in Minnesota. They had gone to the Mall of America that morning, and were going to check out the night scene. Massie was considering faking a stomach ache and staying at the hotel instead. But then again, it wouldn't have been all that fake. Her stomach would twist in knots every time she thought HIM, which was every other second.

"You need to get yourself together," Massie murmured to herself. She was in the bathroom of the large suite they were renting, only half dressed. Her dress was hanging on a towel rack, and she was only halfway finished applying her makeup. Only her hair was properly finished, which had been pulled up into an elegant messy bun.

"Massie? Are you okay in there?" Dylan knocked on the bathroom door. "Maybe she fell in the toilet," Derrick snickered. Sweat gathered on Massie's palms. "Very funny, Harrington," she shouted into the room. "You can come in, Dyl."

Dylan walked into the bathroom, closing the door softly behind her. "Mass! You're not even dressed!" Dylan exclaimed. "I don't think I should go out tonight," Massie said. "I don't feel all that well. Must be that shrimp I ate." "You sure it's the shrimp?" Dylan waggled her eyebrows playfully. "What else would it be?" Massie nearly screeched. "I was just playing, Mass," Dylan giggled.

She pressed a pale hand to her friend's forehead. "You sure are burning up. Maybe you're running a fever." Massie decided to just let Dylan believe that than explain to her the real reason why her face was hot. "I'll be better tomorrow," Massie promised. "But tonight, all I need is a quiet night to myself and George Clooney." Dylan laughed. "Sure Mass. I'll go tell the others." She strutted out the bathroom in her 4 inch Christian Louboutin heels, her fiery red hair streaming after her.

Massie slipped on the Victoria Secret pajamas she'd been previously dressed in and washed the makeup off her face. She slipped on a pair of fleece slippers and strode out the bathroom, her dress in hand. She was met with the sight of all of her friends, impeccably dressed and looking like they'd just stepped straight out of a magazine.

"You sure you're okay?" Alicia asked. "Maybe you're carsick or something. Must be all the driving." "I'm fine; just a little stomach ache," Massie promised. "We could stay if you like," Claire suggested. "No!" Massie all but shouted. She was met with a couple of eyebrow raises. "It wouldn't be fair to you guys to stay. Just go, I'll be fine." She snuck a glance at Derrick, who staring at her with that smoldering gaze of his that made her heart skip beats and palms sweat.  
Massie inwardly groaned. She was acting like a ten year old with her first crush. "Okay," Alicia said reluctantly, breaking into Massie's thoughts. "We'll be back in a couple hours." "'Kay," Massie said. "Have fun." Her friends trooped out in a single file line. Massie inwardly smiled. They reminded her of a fashion show lineup finale.

A couple minutes after they left, Massie was sipping from a bottle of Pellegrino water and looking through her movie collection. She didn't notice the door open and someone step in until she heard a small, breathy, "Boo" in her right ear.

Massie jumped three feet in the air and let out a small scream. She whipped around and came face to face with the culprit, none other than Derrick Harrington. "Derrick!" she slapped him on his hard chest. "You scared the crap out of me." "That was kind of the point," Derrick smirked.

"What're you doing here?" Massie asked. "Didn't want you to be lonely tonight," he shrugged with a devilish grin. "Figured I'd keep you company." "I don't need company," Massie said derisively. "Well, I'm here, and you can't exactly kick me out."

"Just don't talk to me," Massie glared at him.

"What's it to you?" Derrick asked, glaring back. "Every time someone tries to be nice to you, you go and get all bitchy. No wonder no one ever wants to date you." That comment stung, but Massie didn't dare show it. "Look who's talking, Mr. I'm too good for everyone and hotter than George Clooney and Channing Tatum combined. Maybe if you'd stop playing with people's emotions, they'd be nicer!" she was shouting at the end of her sentence.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Derrick shouted back. "I've been nothing but nice to you this entire trip. You're the one that insist on shooting me down every time you get a chance." "It's karma, Derrick," Massie intoned. "You deserve it."

"Massie, I've apologized over and over to you. But you're too much of an ice queen too accept any of them." "Apologies aren't going to cut it, Derrick," Massie said. She rolled her eyes. "I don't even know what it is about you…," she trailed off. "Meaning?" Derrick asked, his eyes boring into hers. For a moment, Massie was lost in the brown depths.

"Nothing," she sighed. "This conversation is pointless."

"No, it's not," Derrick said. "I mean it, Massie. I don't want things to be like this between us. I miss… talking to you," he murmured. Massie was silent, and then shrugged her shoulders in what she hoped was in an indifferent manner. Suddenly, the room was much too hot, and Massie crossed over to the side of the room and pulled open the floor to wall double doors and stepped outside on the attached balcony. She was greeted cool Minnesotan night air. Goosebumps erupted on the bare skin that wasn't covered by her PJ's.

Without warning, long, strong arms wrapped around her slight frame. Derrick buried his face into her soft hair, inhaling deeply. "I mean what I said," he murmured. "I really do miss talking with you." Massie rubbed her knuckles softly over his. "I'm sorry if I've been… not very agreeable lately," she responded. Derrick chuckled at her choice of words. They both stared out into what they could see of the city silently.

Massie felt a shift in the demeanor between her and Derrick. It was like one of the many invisible barriers between she and Derrick had been removed. And she was comfortable with that. But there was no denying she wanted more. She wondered what would happen if she turned around and pressed her lips against his.

But things weren't that resolved between them. They still had a history, and not a really good one. And besides, Derrick said he wanted to be friends. He probably didn't even have any romantic feelings toward her. "You're thinking too hard," Derrick murmured. "Just relax."

Little did she know, he was also fighting a major internal battle. He wanted nothing more than to turn her in his arms and kiss her senseless. He wanted too, so freaking bad, but knew that that would eventually only make things more strained between them. So for now, he settled with pressing small kisses in her hair.

"Massie, there's so much I want to tell you," he breathed. "So much you need to know." He tightened his arms around her and felt her tense up underneath him. "I don't want to hear it," she murmured. "I like how this is. Talking will just make it worse." Derrick silently accepted her request and kept silent. He dropped a small kiss on her shoulder and silently stared out at the city skyline.

An hour later, Massie was in a deep sleep. She'd fallen asleep during the movie Derrick had popped in and was curled up on his side. Derrick was struck by how beautiful she was, with her brunette hair fanning across the pillows. She was perfect, and in that moment, Derrick realized he loved her. He wished he had the courage to say it to her when she was awoke. He was brave, but not that brave.

Sighing, he pulled off his socks and took off his polo. He decided against changing out of his shorts and pulled the cover over him and Massie. She snuggled closer to him in her sleep, the same way she had when they slept together in the bus. Derrick closed his eyes and snuggled in deeper.

He was out like a light in seconds.

…

**I'm sorry, but I don't have time to write an A/N, so I'll either wait to next chappy or make a new chapter dedicated to an A/N. Thanks for sticking with me! :D**


	8. Carpe Diem

**Here's chapter 8 everyone. A/N will be at the end. **

**Lisi Harrison owns the Clique!**

…

**Chapter 8**

Massie opened her eyes and groaned. Sunlight filtered in from an open window. She rolled over, her back connecting with someone else's chest. She froze and closed her eyes. Derrick's arm was wrapped around her waist. His warm breath was tickling her neck as he slept soundly.

"This has got to stop happening," she groaned. She tried to wiggle out of his embrace, but his arm tightened around her in his sleep. "Derrick," she whispered, wary of her still sleeping friends. "Get your arm from around me." He grunted in his sleep but didn't budge. "Caveman," she muttered irritably.

She pushed his muscular arm harder, trying to ignore the fact that she rather liked being held by him. In a stroke of luck, his arm loosened from around her waist, and in her haste, she tumbled to ground. Derrick sat up, rubbing his sleep filled eyes. He looked down at her and cracked a smirk. "Real graceful, Block," he commented.

"Shut up," Massie mumbled, turning red. She stood up from the ground and smacked him on his arm. "You're still in yesterday's clothes." "So I am," he shrugged, staring down at his red Polo.

"Morningggg," Dylan singsonged, bounding in from the direction of the bathroom. "Mass, Derrick," she nodded in their direction, grinning mischievously. "Have a good night last night?" she asked cheerfully, settling down on the pull out couch and eating a carton of Greek yogurt.

"Yes," Derrick smirked.

"No," Massie shot back.

"That explains why you fell asleep in my arms," Derrick responded.

Massie ignored him and stalked off to the bathroom.

Derrick sighed and ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair.

"Give her a chance. She'll come around," Dylan offered from her perch on the bed.

"I thought we were making progress last night," Derrick said.

"Did you kiss her?" Dylan asked with a gleam in her bright green eyes.

Derrick chuckled under his breath. "Not that it's any of your business, but no."

"She'll get over it, I promise," Dylan smiled.

Derrick looked around the room. "Where is everyone anyway?" "Downstairs," Dylan said. "You two are the only ones that need to get dressed."

Derrick decided to keep on what he had on, since they weren't dirty. When Massie exited the bathroom, dressed and ready to go, Derrick stood up and crossed the room to the bathroom. He let his fingers graze her exposed wrist, and Massie shivered, trying to ignore the Goosebumps erupting on her arm.

_Damn you Derrick._

"You two are terrible," Dylan rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be so stubborn, Mass. If you like the boy, just say so."

"It's not that simple, Dyl," Massie said throwing her stuff in her carry on. But unfortunately, she wasn't sure how long she was going to be able to fight her attraction to Derrick. Just thinking about him made her heart speed up.

"Breath, Mass," Dylan smirked at her.

Massie chucked a flip-flop at her friends head. Dylan ducked and laughed and threw it back at her.

"See you downstairs," Dylan said, giving Massie a quick kiss on the cheek. "Think about what I said."

"See you," Massie murmured. Little did Dylan know she was already thinking about what she'd said.

_Really _thinking about it.

…

When Derrick finished in the bathroom, the room was already empty. He noticed his stuff had already been packed and smiled to himself. Maybe Massie was trying to make an effort to be friends.

When he got outside, his friends were still loading the RV up. Alicia and Josh were standing away from the group, seemingly arguing. That was surprising, considering they had always had the easiest relationship out of all their friends. Derrick raised an eyebrow at his friend, and Josh shrugged helplessly. Alicia said some more words, and then stalked off towards her friends. She looked pissed.

"What was that all about?" Derrick asked, joining Josh. Josh sighed. "Last night, we were at a club. Some girls there were flirting with me, and that didn't sit well with Alicia. She feels that _I _did something wrong, and expects me to apologize."

"Sucks," Derrick commented. Seriously, women these days.

It took a few more minutes before they were ready to board the bus. Derrick took a seat next to Massie, who handed him a granola bar, Greek yogurt and a plastic spoon. "Sorry, this is all I was able to find," she said.

"No problem," Derrick responded. "Thanks for getting my stuff, by the way." Massie smiled. "No problem," she repeated his words. She nodded towards Alicia and Josh. "What's up with those two?" Derrick repeated what Josh had told him to Massie.

"It's sad you know," Derrick said, watching Massie. "Letting something so petty get in the way of your relationship with someone you really care about."

Massie's amber eyes flickered to his. "Yeah. Petty," she murmured. She turned in her seat and plugged her earphones in her iPod. She said nothing to him after that.

Derrick sighed and turned back to his breakfast.

One step forward, two steps back.

…

Night was falling, and they had just Kansas. Kemp, who had his window open in the passenger seat, was sticking his head out the window. "You guys have to see this," he said. Cam, who was driving took an exit and they drove down a quiet and deserted. He parked the RV on the side of the road, and they all filed off the bus.

"What exactly are we looking as?" Claire asked. Kemp nodded his head toward the sky, and they all looked towards it. Up above, millions of bright stars dotted the horizon. It was beautiful.

"Wow," Massie said. Everyone nodded at her sentiment. It was really a sight to behold.

"This is amazing," Kristen said excited. She grabbed her boyfriends' hand. "I haven't been stargazing in ages." She dragged him towards the open field on the side of the road. Cam walked back into the RV and grabbed some blankets before following his friends into the field.

When the blankets were all lain down, they lined up on them on their back, smiling at the sky. After a few minutes, Derrick made to stand up. "I'm going to get some water." "I'll come with you," Josh said. He untangled his hands from Alicia's and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, before ambling towards the bus with Derrick.

"So you guys made up?" Derrick questioned.

Josh nodded. "I realized that if apologizing was going to ease her anger, then there was no use not doing it. When you love someone, small sacrifices like that is nothing, especially over something so petty." He grabbed the cooler from the back of the RV.

"Carpe Diem, man," he said, slapping his friends back.

"Seize the day," Derrick muttered back. He looked up and saw Massie heading towards them. "Snacks," she said in way of explanation of her returning back to van. She climbed inside the RV, leaving the Josh and Derrick outside.

"You go on up ahead," Derrick said. Josh smiled mischievously, and headed back towards the field.

Derrick climbed the few steps and entered the bus.

"Hey, Derrick. Can you help me carry thi-," she stopped abruptly. "What are you doing?" she asked, her eyes widening.

Derrick didn't respond. Soon he was directly in front of her.

"Derrick?" Massie asked breathlessly.

"Carpe Diem Massie," Derrick murmured, his eyes staring into hers. "Carpe Diem."

And then he covered her lips with his.

…

The snacks Massie had gathered tumbled to ground. Her arms simply gave out, but she didn't care.

Ohmygod, he was, she was, they were-

Her train of thought stopped, and she succumbed to his kiss. Her lips moved against his, and she was suddenly grateful for the strawberry chap stick she'd chosen for the day instead of her lip gloss.

Derrick's arms wrapped around her waist, and Massie wound her arms around her neck. They stayed like that for a few moments, forgetting about the outside world and all their problems with each other. All that mattered was here and now.

Derrick was the one to break the kiss. His breathing was harsh as he took in Massie's flushed cheeks and now puffy lips. Her breathing was just as labored as his, and her eyes were wide and astonished.

"Woah," was all Derrick could say.

Massie smiled weakly. Woah was right.

…**...**

**A/N: Soo, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. My email has been blowing up with new reviews and I feel so guilty for basically abandoning this story :( I don't know when I'll be able to update again, and you all have a right to be upset about my updating :p. Anyway, the Alicia and Josh conflict bit was inspired by a review I got (I cant remember who). The reviewer asked me to put in some Josh and Alicia conflict, and it actually worked out for this chapter (: Anyway, review if you feel so inclined. I'm open to story suggestions! **


End file.
